Universes
WARNING!! The following is mostly fan-based and should not be taken serious. Universes Devil Beater has many timelines resulting in many different stories. Some only have a minor change from the original and other timelines have a much bigger change. Original Universe (real) This is the universe in which the story plays. Rufaro, Ducasse and Shuu get kidnapped and rescued by Drakon while picking up a brainwashed Django on the way. They then destroy the Robot Factory to find out about artifacts and get ambushed by The D-Force which leads to them eventually teaming up with the D-Force to take out Xenon Karambit and after that go off to fight Ineur. Timeskip Universe (not confirmed) In this universe instead of rescueing the kidnapped Rufaro, Ducasse and Shuu. Drakon opens a portal in time and leaves the timeline resulting in D-Force member Sig to not wanting to participate in the 2nd fight against the D-Force and Leader Kidd explaining the timeline change to the players. This also results in Maurice Altara not being capable to buy cheese and going mad starting a massacre before coming back to base and fighting the other Dimensia members The Genderbend Universe (Fangirls *wink*) Just the original universe except all male characters are females and all female characters are males. The Dimensia team being led by Ciela de la Asad with notable mentions of Winclara Rotomo, Rufaria Hyperius and Gladior Reginald (Gladia Regina). Insanity Universe (Smiley approved) In this universe a mad scientist witnessed the powers of the artifacts most notably the Phantom Mask and started expirementing to make his own army of manmade artifacts for world domination. However artifacts aren't that easy to make and all expirements failed. The last made expirement was a mask in the form of a comedy mask to try and mimic the Phantom Mask however upon wearing the mask all test subjects went insane and the mask was locked away. But the mask itself became self aware and began having a mind of it's own. Later luring a guard into wearing it and possesing the guard to make it's escape. During the battle of Zam possesed Shuu and Team Dimensia in Studdton the mask found itself the perfect host filled with a dark hatred in the form of Rufaro Hyperius and luring Rufaro into bringing the mask back to base with him. Upon putting the mask on Rufaro went insane with traumatic memories but the mask allowing him to stay in control himself. The story progresses normal from here on out and they beat Xenon Karambit. After this Cielo sends out the Varia members to inspect a place which might hold a clue to where Ineur is hiding. Rufaro insists on going along on this mission just for certainty. After a few days of hearing nothing from the Varia Cielo begins to worry when suddenly a wall of the base is blown to bits and strange hooded characters start flooding in attacking the Interns at sight. The leader casually walks through the chaos going on when the Dane Gang compromising of Dane Vine, Chester Chai and Sir Venon all attack the leader at once but being defeated in barely the blink of a eye. Cielo gathers up the Dimensia members when the leader and 7 other hooded characters enter the same room. The 7 hooded characters quickly attack the Dimensia members forcing them into 1 against 1 battles and luring them away from eachother. Upon fighting the 7 hooded characters turn out the be the Varia members wearing strange black masks with blue eyes and a blue grin being controlled. Cielo quickly takes care of the corrupted Reggie Pereskia and begins to assault the leader who turns out to be Rufaro wearing the same mask as the varia members and blocking his attack by creating shields. In the meantime the Dimensia members take care of the Corrupted Varia members but with quite some resistance. Eventually all grouping up again to see Cielo fighting Rufaro. Upon noticing the Varia members got beaten Rufaro enhanced with the Insanity Mask's power quickly takes care of the other weakened Dimensia members leaving only Cielo and Rufaro for a epic last showdown. Rufaro begins talking about why he is doing this and why he wants his revenge on Cielo until Rufaro beats Cielo to the ground but despite the strong urges of the mask to finish it Rufaro refuses to kill his friend and turns on the mask itself allowing Cielo enough time to make a final attack punching Rufaro in the face shattering the Insanity Mask and knocking Rufaro unconcious. (If you're interested in the whole Rufaro motive here leave some comments and I might post that story aswell :U) No-Dimensia Universe (fanmade) In this universe the Dimensia members never met eachother resulting the alliance never being made. With no real obstacles in it's path Akuma destroyed the timeline eventually however it's mentionable that despite never having met the other Dimensia members and never finding out about the artifacts Cielo de la Asad still attempted to stop Akuma but was no match. Xenon Wins Universe (fanmade) In this universe everything goes as normal till the point where Team Dimensia and company face off against Xenon Karambit. Xenon in his third fase destroys the team and takes the artifacts they had on them and then proceeds to hunt down the rest of the artifacts but upon having finally gathered all the artifacts Xenon was betrayed and killed by Ineur who used the artifacts to create a team of powerfull people to try and stop Akuma but failing in the end. Team Varia Universe (fanmade) In this universe the main seven of Team Dimensia are taken out and killed leaving Jay Lucero and the Varia team to become the new Team Dimensia and starting a mission to find out what happend to the main seven and to take revenge upon the culprit(s) and in the end succeeding in their mission. The new Team Varia in this universe consists of Chester Chai, Emily Belle, Seth Namesh, Egbert Mosasaur, Vritra Chernoborg, Claude Klimt and lead by Winchester Rotomo despite not being a aether user. Despite being a Varia member Vritra Chernoborg participates in nearly no missions after having gone in deep depression when Drakon died. No- Cielo Universe (fanmade) In this universe Cielo was never born and therefore was never there to meet, bond and connect the Team Dimensia, Varia and interns. In this universe Jay Lucero is the one who creates Team Dimensia with still the original members but Drakon, Maurice and Xenon do their own things and don't listen to Jay, Rufaro consitently gets into fights and arguments with Shuu, Django and Winchester. Shuu does nothing else but look at himself in a mirror if he's not in a fight with Rufaro and Ducasse is just a massive pain in the back doing nothing but mocking Jay daily. After a while all members just start leaving not being capable to deal with eachother anymore leaving Jay alone and going on a new adventure meeting tons of different people to create a new team with. The Reality Universe ? Just the real world. Category:Non-Canon and Canon